The Warbler Chronicles
by itsemzx
Summary: A series of funny one-shots that feature The Warblers and occasionally some other characters from Glee. Contains Klaine, Niff, Wevid and more than a bit of fluff! ;) Is better than I just managed to make it sound. Sorry about that. :/ Please read and review!
1. Brittany meets The Warblers

**A.N. Hey! I have decided to make a series of one-shots called The Warbler Chronicles about the things that happen to the boys in The Warblers outside of Glee. This one is a bit random and it just popped into my head so I had to write it down. It's not great but I may improve it over time...**

**Please review and leave any ideas that may suit future stories? **

**Em xox**

Brittany meets the Warblers

"Dolphin!"

Kurt heard her shriek before he saw her. He lifted his head up from his sheet music and turned to see the blonde cheerleader racing down the corridor, attracting confused looks from all of the boys in blazers that lined the hallways.

The lead singer stopped mid song, mouth wide open, eyes locked onto the girl in red and white.

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Kurt stood up and caught the girl as she flung herself into his arms.

"I missed you Dolphin. Lord Tubbington told me where you were, so I drove to find you. It's bad at school without you. No one is as unicorn as you. And I thought you would miss your girlfriend from when you weren't capital G gay."

Brittany burrowed her head into Kurt's neck and held him tight. All of the Warblers stared at their newest member and the seriously attractive cheerleader in their close embrace. One thought went through all of their minds.

'I thought that Kurt was gay.'

Wes cleared his throat and Brittany let go of Kurt, skipping to where the leader of the Warblers stood, frowning at him.

"Have you got a cough?" She looked at him and blinked. Everyone was silent.

"I have some cough sweets in my car if you want them. Or at least I think they're cough sweets. They could be cat treats. I don't know. I'm confused. Where am I?"

She then walked up to Wes and took the gavel from his hand, ignoring the look of shock that travelled across his face. Her face lit up as she began hitting different parts of the furniture with the gavel, occasionally getting a Warbler.

"What is this thingummy Dolphin? It's pretty. I think that Tana would like one so she could hit Mr Shue with it. Can I keep it?"

"Boo, you can't keep it. It belongs to Wes... And if I were you I would stop hitting the chairs... and the people!"

The girl frowned as all of the boys in the room stifled their giggles. David had to hold himself upright with the table, he was suppressing so much laughter.

"Uh Wes. Can I have a moment with Brittany please?" Kurt faced the leader, shooting an anxious look at the cheerleader who had dropped the gavel and was now running her hands through Blaine's curly hair, freeing it from the gel. Blaine had a petrified look on his face and had his eyes locked onto Wes, nodding at him hurriedly.

"Yeah. I... Uh yeah. Of course Warbler Kurt." At the last moment he managed to regain his composure after fighting the urge to giggle at Blaine's facial expression.

As soon as the two had shut the door, the room erupted.

"Oh My God! Did you... Haha! And Kurt..."

"That gavel freakin hurts... Honestly..."

"I need more hair gel. Now!"

"Pahahahahahahahahaha! Best... Meeting... Ever!"

BANG BANG BANG!

Wes smacked the gavel down on the table leading to further peals of laughter.

"Order! Order!" Wes was crazy as he tried to get everyone's attention but it seriously didn't work.

"What was that noise Dolphin? It was a bangy sound..." Brittany flung open the double doors and skipped into the room, looking eagerly at the boys sat around her.

"Hello again Garglers! I am Brittany S Pierce, and you have already met Kurtie! He's my dolphin! He was my boyfriend when he wasn't capital G gay but he is now, so he's not anymore. But he probably already told you that. But I still love him!"

This statement was followed with a passionate kiss on Kurt's lips, who's eyes widen in surprise, but then leant forward and kissed her back.

Everyone in the room was completely confused. Especially Blaine. His eyes were practically 6 feet in front of him, they were so far out of his head. He was going red with jealousy. No one was expecting this. No one.

The two continued kissing until Kurt broke off, a fond smile on his face as he looked at the cheerleader in front of him.

"Britt, why are you here Boo? I know you missed me, but why are you here?" He sat on the sofa and the girl sat on his lap, giggling.

"I can't tell you. Coach Sue told me that I can't tell anyone that I am here to get the best cheerleader back. And that she knows we can't win Nationals again without Porcelain." She punctuated her sentences with nods.

"Well, I can't come back to McKinley. It's not safe... The sharks were mean to me, weren't they, Boo?" Kurt looked into her blue eyes and spoke really slowly just to make sure she understood.

"Yes they were. They scared off my poor Dolphin!" She pouted and sighed.

The Warblers goggled at the two conversing, one cheerleader and one former. Kurt Hummel was a cheerleader? What?!

"Well, it's almost time for my next lesson, but really you should get home. Did you drive here yourself Boo?"

"I thought that Lord Tubbington did. Where has he gone?"

"Look, I'll drive you home. Hey, Wes?"

Kurt waved his hand in front of Wes' face, breaking him out of his reverie. He jumped and and shook his head, ridding himself of all the undapper thoughts of Kurt in a cheerleader outfit. Seriously? There was a gorgeous girl in a undeniably short skirt in front of him, and he was thinking of Kurt? He was definitely spending to much time with David and Blaine.

"Huh? What? Oh yes... You are excused Warbler Kurt." Phew. That was a close one. Almost got caught thinking of Kurt in a red and white, tight fitting-

Damn you Blaine and your gay thoughts!

"Come on then Boo. Let's get you back to Tana and Lord T." Kurt ushered the blonde out of the room before mouthing, 'sorry' and closing the doors behind him.

When the doors closed for a second time, no one moved. No one even bothered to breathe. They all just sat there. Thinking about what they had witnessed a few minutes previously. Wow. That was a very unexpected meeting. And they thought they had gathered to rehearse Bills Bills Bills. It was better than anticipated. For sure.


	2. A Quiz of Sorts

**A.N. This one sort of follows on from the previous one and it involves a lot of Brittany. I got the idea for this chapter form a reviewer: Isabella. Hope you like it :) **

A Quiz Of Sorts

Wes was lying on his back on his bed, phone held above his face, a smug grin on his lips.

"Wes?" David poked his head around the door.

"Crap! Ow..." Wes rubbed the bridge of his nose that his phone had fallen on, before sitting up to face his best friend.

"You made me jump. You can't just burst in like that."

Wes glared at David and picked up the phone, continuing to text.

"Uh, actually I can. This is my room too. We're roommates... It kinda means we share a room. Anyway, who are you texting?"

He sauntered across the room and jumped onto Wes' bed, making the other boy drop his phone once again.

"That, my friend, is none of your concern."

"Ooh! Wessy has a girlfriend! Wessy has a girlfriend! Wait... Unless... Wessy has a boyfrien-"

David's chanting was cut off by Wes diving on him and covering his mouth.

"I am NOT gay. And no. It isn't my girlfriend, but it is a girl."

He gingerly took his hand from David's mouth, making sure he wasn't going to start yelling again. David said nothing. He just stared at Wes expectantly, legs crossed, hands on knees, like a toddler during story time. Wes sighed at his stupid friend before beginning,

"Right. You remember that girl. The blonde one. The cheerleader that came in a few weeks ago to see Kurt? Well, before she left, I got her number and we have been texting ever since."

The smug grin was back on his face as he looked at David's expression of jealousy and awe.

"No way! But... Wasn't she a bit... Odd?" He gave Wes a questioning look before backing away slightly, just in case he decided to jump on him again.

"Yeah, I guess. But she was hot. Like, really hot. And she's really sweet. Her texts are so cute. I've worked out what a dolphin is, and as it turns out, Lord Tubbington, was in fact her cat."

David just nodded.

"Uh yep. Okay. I'm going to leave you now... I don't want to catch your weirdness..." He laughed and winked at Wes before heading towards the door. He stopped as he reached the handle.

"Hey Wessy, I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Wes looked up from his phone to face the other boy.

"How about we find out more... background information on our newest member...?" He grinned evilly at his best friend, who returned the grin, with one equally as evil as his.

"David. You are a genius. It's time to invite Miss Brittany S Pierce for... A quiz of sorts." The two boys laughed before sitting down together to create a plan.

"We have called you all here today, for a 'movie night' with a very special guest, Miss Britanny S Pierce."

Wes gestured to the girl sat of the arm of the leather sofa. Every Warbler, except Kurt, was present.

"Uh Wes. Where is Kurt?" Blaine frowned at the leader of the Warblers, the rest of the group looking around for the missing member.

"He... couldn't make it," he gave David a quick grin, "anyway, I think that we should use this opportunity to... gather some knowledge about our newest member. You have all had many questions about Mr Hummel and Brittany here can, hopefully, answer them."

"Kurt doesn't know about this does he?" Trent questioned Wes, a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Of course not!" All the boys laughed and Brittany looked blank.

"So... Who's first?"

Almost every guy's hand shot into the air, desperate for some 'knowledge' about their newest addition. Wes pointed to one of the boys, Jeff, who asked Brittany his question.

"So Britt, is it true that you and Kurt... Uh... Made out?"

All of the boys held their breath whilst they waited for her answer. The girl brightened at the mention of her dolphin and began bouncing on the chair as she answered,

"Yesyesyes! Dolphin wasn't totally capital G gay and he wore ugly clothes and a funny hat and he helped me keep my perfect record!"

They all stared at her blankly. She sighed,

"My perfect record of making out with every guy in the school! Duh! Anyway, he was my boyfriend for a week but then he was gay again. I miss kissing Kurtie... His lips were soft and tasted of blackberries... and rainbows..."

She trailed off and began humming loudly to herself, leaving all the boys to giggle and whisper about Kurt's supposed 'straight' phase.

"So Hummel used to be a cheerleader?" This time it was one of the twins, Evan Brightman who asked the question.

"Oh yes! He was Coach Sylvester's favourite! She called him Porcelain and she got him to sing lots of us. He sung for Nationals and we won! The whole song was in French so I didn't understand it... it was 13 minutes and 61 seconds long... I counted! Lord Tubbington taught me to count... he's very good at it."

Blaine's mouth was wide open and his blush reached his toes. No one said anything, they just waited for the cheerleader to continue.

"He had to wear this really hot uniform. It even made _my_ lady parts tingle, even though he is a dolphin! Even Puck got a... Oops I was told not to tell anyone about Puck's boner! Oopsie!"

She gave a little giggle before continuing with her story.

"Anyway, he can do flips and stuff, but he hated it because of his hair. He doesn't like messy hair at all!"

All of the Warblers laughed out loud at this comment as they had grown to realise how much Kurt loved his hair to be perfect.

"Kurtie is the bestest cheerleader ever! Even better than Santana. His performance of 4 Minutes with Mercedes was the best one ever though. He was so... Sexy! Ask him to show you and I'm sure he will! Or I could send you the videos. Well actually, Lord Tubbington could because I don't know how to use a computer..."

At this point, it seemed to be the end of that topic. The next Warbler asked his question, eager for a response,

"Can he really hit a High F?" Of course it was Wes who asked that question. All the boys groaned. They wanted gossip! Not some boring, singing crap!

"Yep. Him and Rachel had this Diva Off thingy and he would have won it but he didn't... He only told me why he lost but you are his friends now, right?"

Brittany suddenly didn't seem so sure of herself and all the boys nodded to answer her question and boost her confidence. Wes gave her a small smile and she returned it. She grinned.

"Okay, you all love him as much as me so I will tell you... Before the competition, someone phoned him. It was someone calling to make fun of him. Usually, he would pick up the phone before his Daddy did but he wasn't there. His Daddy picked up the phone and... They called Kurt a naughty word. They said, 'Your son's a fag.'...and... and, his Daddy was so upset. Dolphin knew that if he got the solo, which is meant for a girl, his Daddy would get even more nasty callers. So he dropped the note. It was sad. I heard him practising so I knew he could hit the notey thing. Kurtie was so sad... So sad..."

She trailed off and wiped a tear from her cheek. Brittany loved her Dolphin so much and she didn't like it when he got sad. Unicorns should never be sad. They should be happy and poo rainbows. Not sad rain clouds.

The boys were silent. Poor Kurt. They knew his life at McKinley wasn't great, ergo the transfer, but they weren't aware how harsh it was.

One boy broke the silence by asking another question,

"Did you and Kurt only make out or...?" This time it was Nick. All the boys leaned closer to the girl, excited to hear her answer. Only Blaine seemed uncomfortable with the question and he wouldn't look at Brittany. She didn't notice though.

"We only dated for a week. And we made out twice. We held hands lots and hugged and gave each other likkle kisses. Even though he was actually a dolphin, he was one of the best I've ever had. Other than Santana." The final statement resulted in a few strange looks but they soon got over it.

"I would totally kiss him again! I did last time I saw him, remember? You were all there and I found the bangy thing. I want one of my own now!" They boys laughed at the look of anger on Wes' face as he remembered the cruel treatment of his gavel.

They quietened down slightly as the next question was asked,

"Why do you call Kurt your Dolphin?" Blaine said.

Another voice answered,

"Because dolphins are just gay sharks, therefore, dolphins are gay people." They all turned their heads to see Kurt standing in the doorway of Wes and David's dorm, a very angry expression on his face.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? What happened to staying with Mercedes in Lima?" Wes was totally shocked. They hadn't expected him to be back until the next week!

"I phoned him to ask him to tell me the way here! How else would I have got here?" Brittany frowned at the boys' stupidity. Some people we such idiots.

"I have to go now, Dolphin is taking me home!" She skipped to the door and took Kurt's arm and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled briefly before giving Wes his best bitch glare and stalking out of the room. Wes could tell that there was no way that this was over.

"Wait! Brittany! I have another question!" David had stood up and had run to the door. Kurt and Brittany spun around in complete synchronisation.

"Be quick about it Duval, I have places to be." Kurt glared at the other boy.

"Uh, Brittany... Can I have your number?"

**A.N. So there it is! Please review, comment and make suggestions! Im open to anything at all :) Thanks! Hope you liked it! **

**Em xox**


End file.
